One Sweet Love
by Venusian Angel
Summary: Join Lita on her journey to find who her parents are, their story and why they gave her up for adoption. A story about love, longing and forgiveness. Completely AU story no senshi or wars. Main characters are Lita, Mina, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. All of the senshi and gundam boys will be in the story eventually. Please read and review as I am not sure whether to continue! No flames.
1. Prologue

**A/N I know I shouldn't start another story but I could not get this thought out of my head. I really hope you like the idea.**

**Starts in 2013**

**i have updated this to make the role of Fiyero Chris Evans instead of Ryan Gosling. Chris Evans has a nice voice and I think he his better suited to it.**

**I also changed the filming of her movie. It has been filmed and is in post production otherwise it wouldnt have fit in with her tour and what I have planned for the rest of the story.**

**I don't own anything you recognise such as Wicked or Moulin Rouge and yes I am using some real life famous people in my stories briefly and I don't own them either and yes I am using Taylor Swift's and Sarah Bareillas' songs as Mina's songs. I always thought their songs would be great for Mina. This story is not for making money it is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Three teenagers sat on a worn out old couch in the bare apartment they had managed to rent with what little cash they had. They were all orphans and living in Brooklyn.<p>

On the left was an 18 year old boy that was 6'1. He had jet black hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. He was very handsome with his chiselled jaw and athletic frame. His name was Darien Shields.

Duo Maxwell sat on the other end of the couch. He was a cheeky looking 17 year old with indigo eyes and a long dark brown braid. He too was quite tall standing at 6' and was also good looking with his charming smile and muscular body.

In between the two older boys sat the youngest of the three, a 16 year old girl named Lita Kino. She was quite pretty with curly brown hair held up in a ponytail and emerald eyes. She was tall standing at 5'10 with long tanned limbs and quite a large chest and shoulders. Her face had a strong jaw line giving her more of a handsome look rather than beautiful but she was still rather good-looking.

The three had their eyes glued to the television in anticipation. On screen was the host of the show, a cute woman standing at 5'5 with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was clad in a white blouse, a pink business skirt and a matching pink blazer.

She smiled sweetly at her audience as she announced the next guest.

"My next guest blew everyone away when she was a fresh faced 20 year old cast in the lead role of Satine in 'Moulin Rouge. Her stunning looks, acting skills and beautiful voice quickly got her noticed. Since 'Moulin Rouge' she has been in many movies and released albums such as 'C'est La Vie', 'Fearless', 'Speak Now' and 'Venus'. Everybody please give a warm welcome to America's favourite actress and singer, Mina Love."

The crowd went wild as a beautiful 5'7, 32 year old woman with golden blonde hair that trailed down her back to just above her well shaped behind. Mina was absolutely gorgeous with a heart shaped face that had full pink lips, high cheekbones and shining cornflower blue eyes. Her well maintained hourglass figure was shown off by a pale yellow tight tank dress that finished just above the knee showing off her long slightly tanned legs ending in a pair of white high heeled pumps.

She smiled warmly at the audience as she waved making her way to the host of the show; she smiled at the host as she kissed her cheek before the two sat down on the plushy white arm chairs.

"Welcome back Mina. It's been a while since we have had you on our show but it's completely understandable considering how busy you have been."

Mina smiled apologetically at the host and audience. "I'm so sorry it's been so long Relena but as you said I have been extremely busy but I knew I had to make time to see my favourite talk show host and her wonderful audience."

Relena laughed softly and calmed down her audience that were clapping wildly for the famous celebrity. "So what have you been doing with yourself Mina?"

"Well as you know I was cast as the role of Glinda in the movie adaptation of the Broadway hit show 'Wicked' and we have just finished filming the movie. I have just released a new album called 'Little Voice' and I am in the process of recording a new album called 'Red' that I hope to release later this year, hopefully in time for Christmas."

With that Mina smiled and gave a wink and her V for Victory sign.

Relena nodded and continued on with the interview. "Were you nervous to be playing such an iconic role?"

Mina laughed and blushed slightly. "I was so nervous but also thrilled. I have loved the show since I first saw it and though I dreamed of playing Elphaba as I loved her songs but I know that the role of Glinda suits me better. I have been told that my range, my looks and my personality is perfectly suited for Glinda."

"You are working with some other big names in this movie. Lea Michele has signed on to play Elphaba, her glee co-star Darren Criss as Boq and heartthrob Chris Evans is playing the role of Fiyero."

"Yes some very big names and they are all extremely talented. I was in shock to learn that Chris Evans could sing. He not only is gorgeous and a great actor but of course he as to sing as well just to make him perfect!" Mina, Relena and the audience laughed at that before Mina moved on. "We all had a great time filming the movie and we all had fantastic chemistry. Within the first week we were all laughing and acting like we had all been friends for years. They were all so talented and a joy to work with. I am going to miss being on the set with them because we had so much fun! They are such lovely people that I get along with well.

"When will it be released?"

Mina smiled widely. "If all goes to plan it should be released in about a years time. From what I have been told the premiere will be in late June and in cinemas soon after."

"Keep an eye out for 'Wicked' guys, it should be the blockbuster of next year. I have also heard from a little birdie that you are working on a few songs with the Three Lights and that you and band member Yaten Kou have been getting rather close."

The blonde blushed prettily as she nodded. "Yes I am working with them. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are all amazing to work with. As for Yaten and I we are just good friends nothing more."

Relena pouted as she looked at the camera. "Aw we were hoping you two were together. Seriously you guys would be the cutest couple and it would finally give us something to gossip about you. You have managed to avoid all scandals and have never dated a co-star. The only man that has been linked with you is your bodyguard Wufei Chang."

A picture of a harsh looking Asian man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes was shown on screen. He had his arm around Mina's waist as he pushed through the crowd. He was handsome with his muscles and bone structure but was quite dangerous looking.

Mina laughed loudly as she listened to the host. "There was never anything between Wufei and I. He is one of my best friends and we have known each other since high school. He was there for me during a very hard time of my life and supported me when no one else would. I owe my success to him. He was like the older brother I never had and sometimes didn't want. He supported me and pushed me to try for the things I wanted and I could never thank him enough."

The audience awed at her kind words and the soft loving look that came over Mina's face. Everybody could clearly see the deep affection she held for her bodyguard but could tell it was a platonic bond.

"So you have never had a boyfriend?"

Mina smiled softly as she looked down at her hands. "I had a serious boyfriend once and he broke my heart. I haven't been able to love someone since. I have dated two other men since but they both left me because I was unable to commit to them."

Relena smiled sadly. "They would be Ace Kaitou the model turned actor and Kale Stone, CEO of General Industries?"

"That's correct Relena."

"Now tell us about your music. You have an album just released, working on another and collaborating with the Three Lights. I am curious as to whether you are all singing together or are you dueting with a particular Light?"

"Well all my songs have special meanings behind them, not necessarily from my own personal experiences. Sometimes I take something small that stands out to me and I write about it. Most songs are written by me but sometimes my agent Rei Hino will collaborate with me. Those songs are usually the more upbeat and how do I say it, more fiery I guess would be the word. Songs like 'Better than Revenge', 'King of Anything' and 'Love Song'. So pretty much any song that has a strong female vibe rather than a romantic vibe is co-written by her. As for my collaboration with the Three Lights, we are doing a couple of songs with the four of us and a few songs with me dueting with each of the guys."

Relena looked a little confused. "So you duet with Yaten for a few songs, a few songs with you and Seiya and finally some with Taiki and you?" Mina nodded and Relena smiled. "I can't wait to hear those songs. They are being debuted during the Three Lights American Tour is that correct?"

"That's right Relena. The tour will begin next month on the 1st of August and we will travel around America for 2 months. I will be touring with them and singing some of my songs and performing our collaborative songs too before we release the album with all of our collaborative songs. Our first show is Florida and we travel around America finishing in New York! For more information on our tour dates and locations please go to my website."

Relena wrapped up the show when her producer indicated she was out of time. "Well that's all we have time for today. To end the show Mina will be performing her latest single 'One Sweet Love' from her upcoming album. Thanks for joining us Mina and thanks to all of my wonderful viewers. Goodnight!"

Mina smiled warmly at Relena as she gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before making her way over to the stage. "As Relena said this is a song that was just released off of my new album 'Little Voice'. 'One Sweet Love' is a song that has a special meaning to me about two people, one I wish I could forget and the other nameless face that I will love forever."

She took a breath as the music started to play, her voice joined in the melody soft and sweet.

_Just about the time the shadows call_

_I undress my mind and dare you to follow_

_Paint a portrait of my mystery_

_Only close my eyes and you are here with me_

_A nameless face to think I see_

_To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone_

_A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of_

_My own devices..._

_Could I be wrong?_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me_

_Paint your shadows on the breath that we share_

_You take more than just my sanity_

_You take my reason not to care._

_No ordinary wings I'll need_

_The sky itself will carry me back to you_

_The things I dream that I can do I'll open up_

_The moon for you_

_Just come down soon_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One sweet love._

_Savour the sorrow to soften the pain sip on_

_The southern rain_

_As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything_

_But hope that there is a you._

_The earth that is the space between,_

_I'd banish it from under me...to get to you._

_Your unexpected love provides my solitary's_

_Suicide...oh I wish I knew_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One sweet love._

After Mina had finished the song she smiled widely and did her trademark wink and V for Victory as the credits rolled on the screen.

The two male teens turned toward the only female in the room with shock on their faces. As the brunette girl stared at the screen with tears and longing in her eyes.

Duo was of course the first to speak. "Wow that's your mother! What a MILF!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thats it for the first chapter. I am not sure if its worth continuing. I have heaps of stories started but for some reason this story just came to me and I kind of love the idea. Any way tell me if I should continue yet. <strong>

**I will still be working on Awakening and As the World Falls Down so it definitely won't affect them! Anyway let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I didn't get as much feedback as I hoped but I was asked to continue this story so I will. **

**I have edited the first chapter. It now has Chris Evans instead of Ryan Gosling as Fiyero and I changed it so that the filming of 'Wicked' has been completed or it would have got in the way of the rest of my story**

**The Three Lights are going to be based on the Jonas Brothers. I honestly have never listened to any of their songs so I will just be looking up song names etc. They are three musical brothers and it made sense. **

**I know I have been incredibly bad at updating my stories but I lost all interest in writing for a bit and I had like no time to write either. I recently felt the urge to write again so hopefully I will get out a new chapter for my fav stories. **

**All the songs I use will be listed at the bottom of the page. **

**I didn't insert all the lyrics for all the songs because I felt like it was a little annoying to have like 5 or more song lyrics through the fic. The ones that I do the lyrics for were either important to the story or i felt like it needed the lyrics to show who was singing what. If you would like all the lyrics in it please let me know and I will alter it to put them in it. **

**Please review but no flames. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise or I wouldn't be super broke!**

* * *

><p>The two male teens turned toward the only female in the room with shock on their faces. As the brunette girl stared at the screen with tears and longing in her eyes.<p>

Duo was of course the first to speak. "Wow that's your mother! What a MILF!"

Lita groaned as she hit Duo on the arm. "DUO don't be gross she is like 32 and MY MOTHER!"

Duo put his hands up. "Ok, ok. Calm your tits but you've got to admit she is stunning, not to mention she doesn't look like she is that old. If I saw her I would say she is only like 25. I know you were like her biggest fan, you have all her CD's and watch any movie she is in. "

Lita glared at him. "It doesn't matter if she is attractive Duo, stop being a fan boy. What matters is the fact that I finally find the identity of my birth mother and she is rich, famous and probably unable to be contacted. I used to idolise her and wish I was her. Now it turns out she is my mother!"

Darien sighed as he put his arm around the girl he had always thought of as a little sister. "We will find a way Lita. She doesn't look like an absolute bitch so maybe she will want to get to know you."

"I just want to know why she gave me up, who my father is and my past."

Duo and Darien looked down at the girl. She had her hands clasped tightly in front of her as her eyes stared down at them to try and hide the fact tears were in her eyes. After growing up together both of the boys knew that she hated crying and being seen as weak.

The two had a silent conversation over her head. They would find a way to get Lita to meet her mother. The three were family and would do anything for each other. Darien and Duo knew they had to find a way to get to meet Mina Love.

* * *

><p>It had been almost three months since Lita had watched the interview of her mother and she was no closer to getting to contact her.<p>

She had picked up extra shifts at her after school job but it still wasn't enough to buy a ticket to the New York concert and all the tickets had sold out fast. The tour had already begun and the final show in New York would be happening that night

She had tried everything in her power to get tickets and even tried to find out where Mina would be during her stay in New York but it was well known that Mina Love had a small very loyal group of staff that never leaked where she would be on any given day.

It seemed hopeless as the final concert in New York would be tonight and then Mina would be flying back to Hollywood where she resided when she wasn't on set or on tour.

Lita sighed as she stared at the only picture she had of her and her mother. It was an old worn out photo that had a much younger Mina holding a small baby with green eyes and tuft of curly brown hair. Even at the age of 16 Mina was a beautiful girl. Even though she was tired she still seemed to glow with a radiance that very few people had. Her blonde hair was half held up by a red bow and her blue eyes were staring down at the small pink bundle with a look of sadness and love etched on her face.

Darien and Duo came to her door to see Lita with a tear running down her cheek. They both walked in and took a seat on either side of her before looking at the picture.

Lita wiped her eyes and smiled softly at her two best friends. "It's the only picture I have of me and my mother."

Darien sighed as she wrapped his arm around her. "She looked like she really loved you Leets"

Duo nodded from the other side. "She definitely looked like she didn't want to give you up."

"That's why I need to meet her. I found this photo when I was going through my adoptive parents belongings after they passed away and I just couldn't understand why she would have given me away. The love in her eyes and the sadness all point toward her wanting to keep me, so why didn't she and why are there no photos of my father? These are the questions I need answers to and I will probably never get them because I couldn't afford tickets to her show!"

A huge grin broke out on Duo's and Darien's face as they pulled out an envelope and handed it to Lita. Inside there were three front row tickets to see The Three Lights and Mina Love.

Lita squealed as she jumped on the two boys hugging them tightly. "How did you get tickets?"

Darien smiled as he explained. "We both picked up as many shifts as we could and we sold a few things. It was definitely worth it to see the smile on your face."

She looked between the two and tried to recall anything that was missing from their small apartment when it dawned on her what they each sold to buy the tickets. "Duo you sold your antique gold cross necklace and Darien you sold that star locket that had pink sapphires in it. They were one of the only things you had left from your parents. You didn't have to do that for me."

Duo wrapped his arm around her. "My parents abandoned me Lita. They obviously didn't care about me. I was just lucky that the priest found me crying in the garbage bin I as left in. I was glad to get rid of that cross if it helped you. At least it gives you the opportunity for answers and from your reaction and the look on your mothers face in that photo I think it was the right decision."

Darien nodded along with Duo. "I have a few other things from my parents and it isn't like I sold it. Unlike Duo I just pawned mine so I will be able to get it back. So don't worry. I am lucky enough to have memories of my parents before they passed away and I think you should get the chance to know yours. So you better get ready the concert starts in 2 hours!"

Lita hugged the two of them and smiled brightly. "Thank you both so much for the tickets but there is still one issue. Even if we get into the concert how are we going to get backstage to see Mina?"

Duo grinned cheekily. "You don't think they can keep the Three Musketeers out do you? We all know how sneaky we can be."

Darien face palmed as she shook his head, why did he always have to be the sensible one. "No Duo we are not doing that. I say we try and find either Rei Hino or Wufei Chang. According to my research they are the closet to Mina and maybe the only people that would have known about Mina's pregnancy. We tell them who you are and ask to see her. If they don't comply we blackmail them. We say that if they don't let you see her that we will leak your story to the media. We could get millions and it would ruin her reputation as America's Sweetheart."

Lita seemed nervous but nodded. "But I don't want to ruin her reputation, I just want answers."

"We know babe but that is a much better plan than my own. Plus her agent would worry too much about the consequences if we did go to the media so it will work."

"Ok I trust you guys. Now please get out of my room. I need to look perfect since I am finally going to meet my mother!"

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later the trio arrived to Madison Square Garden and found their seats in the front row. The arena was packed with fans and Lita couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly at what some people were wearing. Most of the people around her were wearing three light merchandise and Mina Love merchandise everywhere they could. They had on the shirts, jackets, hats, pins and some of them even had tattoo's.<p>

She had opted out of wearing anything with her mother on it. She didn't want to seem like a crazy fan girl. Instead she had chosen to wear a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a tight emerald green polo shirt and a pair of small heeled ankle boots. Her makeup was done lightly and her curly brown hair was up in a ponytail with her fringe swept to the side covering one of her beautiful emerald green eyes.

On either side of her were Duo and Darien who like her had dressed casually but still looked very handsome. Duo was in a pair of leather pants and had a black button up shirt on that was rolled up to his elbows. His long brown hair was held in its customary braid. Darien was in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black v-neck top and an olive green jacket which he had taken off and placed on his chair.

The three turned their attention to the stage when the beginning notes of a song began and three men were seen on stage each wearing suits with a rose on them. Front and centre clad in the red suit with a red rose was a tall raven haired man with blue eyes, he looked a bit like Darien but anyone could see he had a huge ego. To one side of him was the tallest of the three with brown hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a yellow and violet suit with a white rose in the lapel, in front of him was a piano. The final man was the shortest of the three and he was clad in a white suit with a blue shirt and a yellow rose. He had light platinum blonde hair and a pair of lime green eyes. He seemed more aloof than the others and held a guitar in his hands.

They began their first set and the crowd around them went wild.

Duo leaned over to Lita and whispered . "I don't actually know any of their songs. I think these guys are wankers. You should appreciate that I am sitting through this for you just so you can meet your mother."

Lita rolled her eyes as she checked to make sure nobody heard Duo. "Shhh, you can't say the M word here ok Duo. I like their music but I prefer Mina's music, Besides you are totally here to perve on her "

Duo laughed and winked at her. "That definitely is a perk but I have to sit through this boy band crap first. Which one of these is the one the media thinks she is dating? Because I have to say Mina is way hotter than any of them. The one with the brown hair has a giant forehead, the raven haired one looks like he has his head so far up his own ass and the blonde is short and kind of feminine looking."

Lita's face went red as she saw the glares the girls around them were giving Duo for insulting the band. "For god's sake Duo shut up! For your information. Seiya is the one in red, Taiki is in yellow and Yaten is in white. Yaten is the one that everyone seems to think Mina is dating."

Darien laughed quietly at the two and decided to help Duo rile Lita up. She was so nervous about tonight that she hadn't been her usual tough as nails self and he knew if they got her riled up she would regain some of her attitude. "You have to admit he has a point Lita. They are all a little effeminate looking and that Seiya guy just rubs me the wrong way for some reason."

Lita whirled around to him and slapped him on the arm. "Why do I bring you boys anywhere. Just stop talking and remember we are here for me and you are meant to be supportive!"

Both boys pretended to look chastised as they laughed under the breaths and turned their attention back to the show.

After about five songs Mina stepped out on stage. She looked absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair was left out in beach waves and her makeup was light except for the smoky black eye shadow that drew attention to her expressive blue eyes. She was clad in a pair of white short shorts that seemed to elongate her already long tanned legs and on her feet were a pair of sparkly gold pumps. Her chest was covered with a tight gold halter neck that emphasised her hour glass figure.

It was rare that celebrities looked as beautiful in person that in magazines due to photo shopping but Mina was lucky enough to be one of the celebrities that looked just as good in person.

Darien and Duo's jaws dropped as they took in the image. Lita looked down at herself feeling inferior to the looks of her golden mother. She didn't see any resemblance between herself and the blonde bombshell.

She turned to the boys with sadness in her eyes. "Maybe my adoptive parents were wrong about who my mother is. There is no way I am related to that."

The two boys sighed as they saw the look on her face. Duo being the flirtier and outgoing one was quick to try and make her feel better. "Lita you may not have the same hair, eyes or skin tone but there are definite similarities. You have the same glowing smile that lights up the room, the eye colour may not be the same but it's the same shape, you have her cheekbones, same legs and though I didn't want to say it you definitely inherited her ample chest. If you know what I mean."

Duo wiggled his eyebrows in a creepy way causing Lita to smile and laugh loudly. "Thanks Duo, that really helped."

Lita then turned back to the stage to see Mina had finally calmed down the crowd enough to speak. Her melodic voice washed over Lita and made her start feeling complete for the first time in long time.

"Hi New York! It's so great to see so many of you here to support the Three Lights and I. Aren't the Three Lights amazing?!" With that she paused as the crowd went wild causing her to giggle. "It's time now for one of my songs. I am going to slow it down with a song that is close to my heart called 'Gravity'."

The lights on the stage faded until one spotlight was left on Mina. She clasped the microphone in her hand as she began.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do_

_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Set me free,_

_Leave me be._

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free,_

_Leave me be._

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_I live here on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

Lita had tears in her eyes as she stared up at her mother. She was absolutely mesmerising when she sang. There was something about her and her voice that just caused everyone to feel what she was feeling. She had a very rare talent that allowed her to connect to everyone through her songs. She also couldn't help thinking that maybe that song was written about her father.

Mina then went on to sing two more of her songs 'Love Song' and 'White Horse'. When she was done the three lights joined her back on stage.

Seiya smiled at the crowd as he placed his arm around Mina. "Mina, that was wonderful as always. Now we are going to play a few songs from our collaborative album Star Love. It will be official released tomorrow but all you wonderful people get the chance to purchase the album tonight. It will be available after the show in the foyer. So here is the first song which is a duet between Mina and I called 'Mistakes'. "

The two began the song about a destructive relationship. It was captivating and was felt by many in the audience as most have experienced a relationship that they should have walked away from and not returned to that person.

After the song the crowd went wild. Mina giggled as she quietened down the crowd. Taiki and Yaten moved towards Seiya and Mina with their instruments.

"So this song is one of my favourite upbeat songs. It features the vocal talents of all three boys and I. It's called 'Jet Lag'." (**AN ok so this song needed _code_ to know who sings what. So **Mina_ is italic, _ Seiya is underlined, _Mina and Seiya are underlined italic, **Yaten is bold, ****Mina and Yaten are bold italic**_**_._ **_**Underlined bold and italic are Seiya,Taiki, Yaten and Mina.**_Taiki is normal and only has a few lines**)**

(So jet lagged!)

What time is it where you are? 

_I miss you more than anything_

Back at home you feel so far 

_Waiting for the phone to ring_

_It's getting lonely living upside down _

_I don't even wanna be in this town _

_Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy_

_**You say good morning **_

_**When it's midnight **_

_**Going out of my head **_

_**Alone in this bed **_

_**I wake up to your sunset **_

_**It's driving me mad **_

_**I miss you so bad **_

_**and my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

Is so jet lagged

_**Woah Woah**_

_What time is it where you are?_

**5 more days and I'll be home **

_I keep your picture in my car_

**I hate the thought of you alone **

_I've been keeping busy all the time_

_Just to try to keep you off my mind_

_**Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy **_

_**You say good morning **_

_**When it's midnight **_

_**Going out of my head **_

_**Alone in this bed **_

_**I wake up to your sunset **_

_**It's driving me mad **_

_**I miss you so bad **_

_**and my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

Is so jet lagged

_**Woah Woah**_

I miss you so bad _(I miss you so bad)_

I miss you so bad _(I miss you so bad)_

I miss you so bad

I wanna share your horizon _(I miss you so bad)_

_and see the same sunrising_(I miss you so bad)

Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.

You say good morning 

When it's midnight 

Going out of my head 

Alone in this bed

_**I wake up to your sunset **_

_**It's driving me mad **_

_**I miss **_

_**When you say good morning**_

_**When it's midnight **_

_**Going out of my head **_

_**Alone in this bed **_

_**I wake up to your sunset **_

_**It's driving me mad **_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**and my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**_

_**Is so jet lagged**_

(So jet lagged!)

Duo and Darien looked at each other impressed they hated most of the Three Lights song but actually quite enjoyed that one. They both had a feeling it had to do with Mina's vocal talents.

The next song was duet between Taiki and Mina called 'The Last Time'. It was a slow and sad song that had a lot of piano for Taiki and guitar for Mina to play.

The crowd was impressed with Taiki's vocal ability as they never really got to hear him not just singing in the background.

The spotlights came back onto all four singers signifying it was another song that had all four singing in it. This time it was 'Two Is Better than One', a slow and beautiful song that captivated the crowd.

When that song was finished Mina and Yaten walked to the middle of the stage both with guitars in their hands. They sat on stools and slightly angled themselves towards each other but also be able to look out to the crowd.

Yaten looked at Mina before he spoke into the microphone that was placed on a stand infront of him. "This song was written by Mina and I. It's a song we are both very proud of and my personal favourite on the album. Its called 'Everything has changed'. I hope you like it as much as I do."

With that he stared at Mina with an intense look which caused her to blush slightly as she began to strum her guitar. **(AN same code as above. Yaten is bold, **_Mina is underlined **Both is underlined italic.)**_

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

**And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

**The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

**Taking flight, making me feel right like**

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**And you'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

**_Come back and tell me why_**

**_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._**

**_And meet me there tonight_**

**_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._**

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**

**_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

**_All I know is we said, "Hello."_**

**_And your eyes look like coming home_**

**_All I know is a simple name_**

**_Everything has changed_**

**_All I know is you held the door_**

**_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_**

**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and **everything has changed**_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday** is everything has changed**_

The two ended the song and Yaten was again staring at Mina as she blushed and looked down. She tucked a hair behind her ear as she smiled softly at him.

Lita watched in disbelief. "They totally have a thing for each other. I don't like Yaten she can't be with him."

Darien nodded. "There was definitely some sexual tension, I can see why everyone thinks they are dating. Did you see the way Yaten was staring at her pretty much the whole song?"

Duo smiled cheekily. "There was definitely some eye-fucking going on there. More so from Yaten than Mina but you can tell she likes him a little. Hey Leets, she does what you do when you like a guy. That tuck your loose hair behind your ear and smile up shyly. That's so you."

Lita blushed and punched Duo on the arm and exclaimed. "I so don't do that!"

Though she protested against it she knew that it was one of her flirting moves and was secretly glad that even though she didn't grow up with her mother they still shared some similarities in personality.

The three turned their attention back to the stage for the last song that would feature all four singers. It was a poppy upbeat song, 'Good Time'.

The whole crowd thoroughly got into the fun song and Mina's silly dancing. Lita was happy to see that she genuinely enjoyed performing and connecting with her fans.

When that song was finished Mina stepped into the middle of the stage and again sat on a stool, with a single spotlight on her and her guitar. She sat down and like before a microphone stand was placed in front of her.

She smiled at the crowd. "This is my last song for the evening but don't be upset because you still have more songs by the Three Lights coming up. The final song I am singing, has an important message for all young women out there. Please enjoy my song, 'Fifteen'.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

_"You know, I haven't seen you around before."_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_Feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to red-headed Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And your mamma's waiting up_

_And you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around_

_But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind_

_And we both cried_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_Your very first day_

_You take a deep breath, girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors._

Mina opened her eyes and Lita thought she could spot some tears in them. But in an instant Mina's bright smile was back on her face as she got up and waved to the audience.

"It's been an absolute pleasure singing for you all tonight and thank you all for being such a wonderful crowd. Enjoy the rest of the show."

Mina then got off the stool and made her way backstage. Lita turned to the boys and whispered. "Now is our chance. The Three Lights still have more songs so most of the bodyguards would be protecting them. We need to try and find Rei Hino or Wufei Chang now."

The two boys nodded and they quickly made their way to the entrance to backstage. A big bulky man with curly brown hair and blue eyes was standing there with his arms crossed as he looked down on the three teens. He was very handsome but had an air of arrogance.

"No one is allowed backstage without a backstage pass."

Darien took over or Lita who seemed to freeze. "We need to talk to either Rei Hino or Wufei Chang. Tell them that they need to come talk to us or we will leak something big to the press. Something that they wouldn't want getting out."

The security guard didn't budge. So the three began arguing. The longer it went on the louder and angrier the three teens got. Luckily for them Rei happened to be walking past and heard the commotion. The harsh looking raven haired beauty rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the group.

"Nick what is the matter now. Just call more security if you can't handle three teens. Trying to get close to the Three Lights."

Nick huffed as he flexed his muscles. "I didn't want to hurt them and they were violent just loud. Also they weren't after the Three Lights or Mina. They wanted to talk to you or Wufei Chang."

Rei looked at the three teenagers with a look of curiousity. "Why do you need to speak to me or Chang?"

The three teens looked at each other with smiles across their faces. So glad to see that it was Rei.

Lita stepped forward. "Miss Hino, we really need to speak to you in private. We have something big that could potentially damage Mina Love's career if you don't hear me out."

Rei rolled her eyes as she looked at them. "That's definitely the first time I've heard that from someone trying to get backstage but it isn't going to work. If it was really as big as you say, you would have already sold it to the media."

Darien clenched his fists as he stepped forward. "We are doing the right thing by coming to you first and you really need to hear us out. Mina's reputation is built upon her being the perfect golden girl that never does anything wrong. We could destroy that in an instant. You know as well as I do that reputations take a long time to build up but can fall in a blink of an eye. So send this security guard away and listen to what we have to say."

Rei sighed in annoyance but nodded towards Darien, rather impressed by his intelligence. "Nick step over there. Not too far away so you can come over if I need but further enough away so that you cant hear what we are talking about."

The security guard nodded and stepped about 2 metres away and turned away from the stage.

"What is this big story that could destroy Mina's reputation? Let me warn you Mina is my best friend and I don't have many friends so I am fiercely loyal. If you do anything to threaten her, I will throw everything I have against you. Do you understand?"

The three nodded and Duo and Darien looked a little worried but Lita was determined to meet her mother. "Mina had a child that she gave up for adoption."

Lita braced herself for Rei's reaction but she did not expect Rei to start laughing.

"Girl, that is the stupidest thing I have heard. I've known Mina since she was about 17 years old. I would know if she had a child. It's impossible."

Lita glared at the haughty woman. "It's true, she had a child when she was 16 years old. I know because I am that child. It is on my birth certificate that my mother was Mina Aino."

"Well who was the father then?"

Tears came to Lita's eyes as she looked to the ground. "I don't know that's why I am here."

Rei's eyes softened as she looked at the tough girl close to tears. "Your story just isn't believable to me. I have known Mina since she was 17 and she didn't have a child. I'm sorry you have deluded yourself into thinking that Mina is your mother but she isn't. I know that you wanted a mother figure and maybe you clutched on to someone you idolised and made yourself believe that she was your mum."

During her little speech Wufei was walking past and saw Rei talking to three teens. He only saw the back of the teens but wondered what was happening. There wasn't any backstage passes given out to people except for Mina's closest friends. Intrigued he walked over to the group.

"Hino, what's happening? Can't handle three teens?"

The look of softness that Rei had on her face quickly disappeared when the Asian man made his way over. "I never thought I would say this Chang but I'm glad to see you."

Wufei raised one of his eyebrows. In all the 15 years he had known Rei, they had always fought like cats and dogs. So the fact that she wanted to see him was an interesting development.

"Why's that?"

Rei sighed as she ran her hand through her silky hair. She had a look on her face like she had just eaten a lemon. The thought of asking Wufei for help bugged her but she thought maybe e would be able to clear it up since Wufei had known Mina for longer than she had.

"Chang, please tell these three teens that Mina has never had a child. The girl here seems to think that she is Mina's daughter. I know its impossible but... Chang?"

Midway through her sentence she saw Wufei's face change from teasing to shock and seriousness. He whirled around and stared at the brunette girl with wide eyes.

Rei was starting to get worried when the shock turned into anger. The two teen boys stepped in front of the brunette girl when they too saw that the anger in Wufei's eyes was aimed at their friend.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her briefly before whirling back to the tall girl.

"Wufei what's the matter?"

Wufei gritted his teeth trying to keep his misplaced anger hidden inside of him. "That girl looks exactly like that dishonourable son of a bitch."

Rei looked between the tense Wufei and the frightened brunette girl.

"What dishonourable son of a bitch?"

Wufei whirled around to Rei and almost spat at her. "The son of a bitch that knocked Mina up and left without a word to her or me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its taken me so long to update. I have been so busy lately.<strong>

**Hope it was worth the wait. I know its still getting into the story but this story kind of requires it.**

**The songs used were.**

Gravity – Sara Bareilles

Love Song – Sara Bareilles

White Horse – Taylor Swift

Fifteen – Taylor Swift

Mistakes – Brain McFadden ft Delta Goodrem

Jet Lag – Simple Plan Ft Natasha Beddingfield

The Last Time – Taylor Swift ft Gary Lightbody

Two is better than one – Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift

Everything Has Changed (remix version) – Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran

Good Time – Owl City ft Carly Rae Jespen


End file.
